1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides an improved heat recovery apparatus and improved method for recovering heat. More specifically, this invention contemplates a novel process for recovering heat and a novel heat recovery apparatus which divert the flow of hot combustion gases towards a heat exchanger and allows the drainage of any accumulated condenstate trickling off the heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,106 by Karl discloses a heat recovery device including a housing containing water tubes and a diverter valve that is movable in two positions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,276 by Kremer teaches a heat recovery device for boilers and including a housing having water coils therein and in which the housing conducts gas from the boiler outlet around the tubes to preheat the water therein. U.S. Pat. No. 2,236,170 by Fjellman depicts a flue heater for a water pipe passing through the same wherein the heater has a diverter plate which allows the flow of flue gas around the water pipe or directs the same to the outlet from the box to the flue. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular method for recovering heat or the particular heat recovery apparatus of this invention.